Dari 'latihan' menjadi sebenarnya
by Renverzal
Summary: One-shot HachimanxIroha, hanya sebuah cerita yang terlintas dipikiran pengarang.


Fanfic Oregairu

Pada kesempatan kali ini, kita memiliki sang penyendiri Hikigaya Hachiman yang sedang berada di depan stasiun kereta di Chiba pada akhir pekan. Tidak seperti biasanya ia keluar dari habitatnya yang nyaman diakhir minggu, apa alasannya? Itu karena seperti biasa ia diancam oleh kouhainya yang licik agar ia mau menemaninya "berlatih kencan" yang belakangan ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka berdua diakhir pekan. Jika orang lain melihat tingkah laku mereka beberapa minggu ini, mungkin tidak aneh kalau orang-orang menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan. Dan tujuan mereka kali ini adalah WisneyLand yang akhir-akhir ini sangat popular sebagai spot kencan bagi banyak pasangan.

Pagi hari pukul 09.00 Hachiman sudah berada disana dengan pakaian casualnya menunggu kedatangan kouhainya. Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya sosok gadis imut berpakaian sangat modis muncul dengan setengah berlari menuju arah dia berada.

"Haaaah… ohayou senpai!" merasa dirinya dipanggil, Hachiman pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang. Baru saja aku berfikir untuk pulang kerumah"

"hei itu bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya dikatakan ke seorang gadis tahu! Minus 40 point!"

"hei baru dimulai lalu point ku sudah berkurang 40? Apa apaan itu? Mungkin saat selesai point ku bisa menjadi minus" dengan muka malas ia memprotes penilaian isshiki barusan.

"itu karena senpai berkata seperti itu! Seharusnya pacar yang baik akan mengatakan 'ah aku juga baru sampai kok' seperti itu!"

"dan sekarang kau tahu kalau aku bukan pacar yang baik, terlebih lagi aku memang bukan pacarmu."

"sudahlah ayo kita berangkat senpai!"

Karena Isshiki tahu kalau akan membuang-buang waktu jika berdebat dengannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan dan segera berangkat. Namun walau begitu, mereka meneruskan pembicaraan di kereta.

"hei Isshiki, kenapa kita masih melanjutkan hal ini? Kenapa kau tidak membuktikan hasil latihan mu dengan mengajak Hayama keluar? Aku juga malas menemanimu tiap akhir pekan"

"Itu karena Hayama senpai selalu sibuk dengan aktivitas klub dan tugasnya, karena itu aku ragu mengajaknya karena akan mengganggunya. Senpai juga seharusnya berterima kasih karena gadis imut sepertiku mau jalan dengan laki-laki menjijikan seperti senpai!"

"jadi kau sungkan untuk mengganggu Hayama tapi kau tidak sungkan mengganggu ku? Aku bingung dengan pola pikir mu. Dan jangan panggil aku menjijikan, orang orang yang menghabiskan waktu untuk hal-hal tidak penting itulah yang lebih menjijikan"

"ya ya terserah mu senpai"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam yang dipenuhi oleh lontar-melontar perkataan, mereka pun akhirnya tiba ditujuan mereka yaitu Wisneyland. Di akhir pekan seperti ini, sudah pasti banyak orang orang yang berkunjung ke tempat itu untuk bersenang-senang.

"uwwah… lihat orang orang yang berada disini… mereka lebih memilih mengabiskan waktu disini daripada di rumah. Mereka tidak tahu betapa indahnya menetap seharian di rumah pada akhir pekan."

"aku pikir hanya senpai yang berpikiran menyedihkan seperti itu"

Hachiman dan kouhainya pun memulai kencan rutin mereka kali ini. Mereka memulai dengan menaiki wahana yang menguji adrenalin seperti Rollercoaster dan Twister. Setelah itu mereka beranjak ke wahana Rumah hantu yang baru saja dibuka disana.

"se-senpai…" dengan erat Isshiki memegang baju Hachiman karena ketakutannya.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau lemah dengan hal-hal seperti ini Isshiki. Juga lepaskan baju ku, mereka akan berkerut nanti"

Tiba-tiba seorang hantu keluar dari persembunyian dan menakuti mereka. Isshiki yang benar-benar ketakutan akhirnya berlari dari tempat itu untuk mencari jalan keluar, namun ditengah berlari ia terjatuh dan akhirnya tersungkur. Hachiman pun membawanya keluar dan mengobati luka jatuhnya dengan plester.

"ceroboh sekali kau ini, berlari ditempat gelap apalagi kau menggunakan sepatu hak"

"? Senpai?"

"kenapa?"

"tidak kusangka kau sadar kalau aku menggunakan sepatu hak"

"hmm? Tentu saja aku sadar. Karena tinggi mu yang biasanya lebih pendek dari ku sekarang terlihat sejajar dengan ku"

"…." Tanpa Hachiman sadari, kedua pipi dari Isshiki sedikit memerah dari pernyataannya barusan.

"haaaah andai saja senpai juga peka pada hal hal lain selain barusan. Itu akan lebih mudah bagiku" gumam kecil Isshiki.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"tidak kok senpai~"

Hari sudah mulai memasuki malam, kencan mereka juga mulai mendekati akhir. Namun mereka masih berada disana untuk menyaksikan acara peringatan 7 hari pembukaan Wisneyland, yaitu penampilan kembang api yang menarik perhatian banyak orang.  
kembang api diluncurkan. Menghiasi langit malam tanpa bintang dengan percikan api yang menyebar menjadi sebuah pemandang yang indah dan romantis untuk dilihat.

"waaa…. cantiknya…" Isshiki yang melihat kembang api merasa terpukau atas pertunjukan tersebut.

"..yaa… lumayan lah." Hachiman juga menikmati pemandangan kembang api tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Nampaknya hari ini kau lebih ceria dari biasanya. Kau juga memakai pakaian yang lebih modis dari yang lalu. Apa ada sesuatu?" Isshiki yang mendengar perkataan Hachiman tidak menyangka kalau ia benar-benar tidak peka akan sesuatu yang berawal dari 'C'.

"sepertinya memang harus aku yang mengatakannya, kalau tidak mungkin senpai tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." Setelah ia menghela nafas, Isshiki mengenakan raut wajah serius dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"entah apa senpai berpura-pura tidak tahu atau senpai sangat tidak peka untuk menyadarinya, namun aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta dengan senpai…" dengan muka yang memerah sampai telinga, Isshiki pun berhasil mengatakan perasaanya ke Hachiman.

"…..e-ehh!? Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Ini.. bercanda kan?" Hachiman yang dari tadi memasang raut tenang tiba tiba berubah menjadi raut terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ishhiki.

"ehh… kejam sekali senpai menganggap perasaan ku sebagai candaan"

"karena kau sering mempermainkan perasaan ku juga!

"itu masa lalu! Sekarang sudahlah jangan berlama-lama dan jawab saja ya! Aku tidak akan menerima jawaban selain itu! Untuk catatan aku masih memiliki bon dan tiket kencan kita selama ini" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bon dan tiket dari kencan mereka sebelumnya.

"kau mau mengancam ku lagi!? Haaaah tapi…. Sepertinya kau tidak perlu mengancam ku untuk menjawabnya"

"ma-maksud mu?"

"y-yah… bisa dibilang aku juga… suka padamu… aku baru menyadarinya beberapa hari ini namun aku menyembunyikannya" pipi Hachiman ikut memerah karena mengatakannya walau dengan nada yang gugup

"kalau begitu sekarang kita resmi sebuah pasangan?" tatap nya dengan polos

"bisa dibilang iya"

"fu-fuaaah~!" diluar dugaan Hachiman, Isshiki tiba-tiba melompat kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"he-hei lepaskan!"

"hehehe tidak mauu~"

Dan setelah pertunjukan kembang api usai, mereka pulang dengan kereta menuju Chiba Diperjalanan mereka berbincang untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang ada.

"jadi, bagaimana skor ku pada kencan kali ini? Aku yakin akan bernilai minus"

"hmm… kita lihat dari skor 100 yang ada, berkata kalau aku telat -40 poin, berkata kalau aku lebih baik mengajak hayama senpai keluar -60 point, tidak memuji pakaian ku pada saat pertemuan -30 point, dan menganggap perasaan ku sebagai candaan -70 point."

"hei point ku jadi -100! Sudah kuduga seperti ini…"

"tetapi… menerima perasaanku dan membuat hari ini menyenangkan +200 point" dengan senyuman yang lebih imut dari biasanya, Isshiki menilai kencan mereka hari ini.

"skor 100 dari 100 ya… bagus lah kalau begitu, sepertinya aku mengalami kenaikan percaya diri untuk 'latihan kencan' berikutnya"

"lain kali bukan lagi 'latihan' senpai… namun kencan yang sebenarnya!"

Mereka pun akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah berbagai halangan menghadang keduanya.


End file.
